The Letter
by grissteamyeyes
Summary: I dont own Olivia or Elliot. i just play in there sand box.Rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Olivia, _

I really miss you since have gone undercover for the feds. I got a new partner named Danni, I am not sure about her yet. I have to be honest with you, the other night we were talking and she asked about you. I told here I could not deny my feelings toward you, but I told her that I was not completely sure of what they are either. Then she leaned over and kissed me, I have to tell you I kissed her back but it was then I realized it was your lips I was wanting to fill so I pulled away. I miss you liv and I hope you will find a minute to write me back so I know you are safe

Your partner and friend

Elliot


	2. Chapter 2

_Elliot, _

_I really enjoyed your e-mail, it was good to here from someone I actually know instead of this so called family I pretend to be in. Well I am sorry to hear that you are not sure about your new partner she could be it for awhile, cause I don't know how long I will be. That kiss could really put a strain in you guys being good detectives, you should really sit down and talk about it before it gets out of hand and the captain sees the awkwardness between you two. Well to answer any doubt you have, I have always had feelings for you even when you were married to Kathy, but I thought I would never have a chance with you. So if you are willing to give it a shot lets do it. But you have to promise that if it doesn't fill right then we will still be good partners and detectives._

_Your partner and friend_

_Liv _


	3. Chapter 3

I had just hit send as I stood in the doorway to the squad room. Waiting for him to receive it and hoping he didn't spot me first, lucky for me everyone else was gone so nobody could spoil my stakeout position.

Finally I heard his computer say you have mail, I held my breath as I watched him read it. The look on his face told me it was time to hit send again, this time all my message said "was turn around." He had just hit the reply button when he got the "you have mail", so I watched him go to his mailbox and open it. I could tell he was confused. Finally I could see him turning slowly in his chair; I waited until he was turned completely towards the doors before I walked into view.

The look on his face was enough to take my breath away; he stood and started towards me "_I told myself met him half way Liv you want it as much or more then him." _We met halfway, staring at each other I decided to speak first and I said, "Elliot I have wanted this for so long but I need to know this is what you want." He just looked at me, and finally he said Liv there hasn't been a moment since I divorced Kathy that I haven't wanted you. But I wasn't sure if that is what I was feeling until you left without telling me. Then Danni kissed me and I knew I needed to know how you fill, I need to know if you are the one who is going to fulfill my needs and fantasies.


	4. Chapter 4

He started kissing me and my knees turned to Jell-O. It was more then I ever had imagined, his lips were soft and he was not kissing to please himself he was actually kissing to please me. He turned me on just by kissing me and I wanted to take him right there. I could tell that he wouldn't mind, I am a detective for Christ sake and let me tell you the evidence wasn't lying to me.

I pushed him towards the bunkers so we weren't in the middle of the squad room just in case anyone decided to come back. When we got in there I reached my hand around him and slipped the lock so nobody could walk in on us.

It didn't take long before his hands were pulling my t –shirt up over my head and he had my nipples in his mouth, and I could have cum right there because of the sensation he was giving me but I pulled myself together. I pulled him up to my face so I could kiss him and while we were kissing I worked his pants down around his ankles. I started pumping on his hard cock with my hand which made him go weak, I decided to make him squirm so I dropped down to my knees and I took it all in my mouth and I varied my actions to maximize the pleasure. That got him because before I knew it he was pulling me up telling me he need to be in me when he went.

So I let him take of my pants and he laid me back on the bed and positioned himself over the top of me. I said "please Elliot make love to me," and with that he slowly put his cock into me and he pulled out a little bit then pushed his way in and then we started matching each others movements. It was amazing it didn't take long before I felt myself spasm around him and at the same time he was releasing into me.

When we finished we laid there and he said that it was he need. That he was never going to let me go, because I completed him in so many ways he couldn't describe. As he kissed me he said " when I am inside of you it fills like a glove, like we are one I have never felt that not even with Kathy, you complete me Liv."

I rolled over and said that " I love you Elliot and I have wanted to tell you for so long."


End file.
